1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that uses a liquid crystal display element, as well as a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus and display device which uses such a liquid crystal display element.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, it has become desirable to reduce the cost of liquid crystal devices used for personal computers. Therefore, planning for the increased manufacturing yield resulting from this cost reduction has become an important technological issue. Preventing the panel pixel defects ("dot defects") and shortening the manufacturing process are also effective to increase manufacturing yield.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 4-155316 discloses a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device. However, in this conventional method, the source electrode and the pixel electrode are on the same layer, and a protective insulation film is not interposed therebetween. Therefore, the problem arises that pixel defects tend to be generated due to shorts between the source electrode and the pixel electrode. The generation of pixel defects decreases yield and increases product cost.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 3-1648, the source electrode and the pixel electrode are not on the same layer, and a protective insulation film is interposed between them. The source electrode and the pixel electrode is connected through a contact hole. Therefore, in the prior art, any pixel defect due to shorts between the source electrode and the pixel electrode may not be easily generated. However, in the prior art, since a protective insulation is formed between the source electrode and the pixel electrode, it is necessary to form a contact hole connecting the source electrode and the pixel electrode, which increases the number of process steps. Furthermore, if the quality of the contact hole is poor, a pixel gap is formed, which decreases yield and increases product cost.
Thus, the conventional methods described above do not solve the technological problems such as increasing yield and reducing product cost.